


Eva Afta

by chipsntart



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsntart/pseuds/chipsntart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really dark and time is running out. He thinks about his lover...at the end.<br/>Pairing revealed within. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eva Afta

It was dark...not just night time dark, the kind of dark that even when you opened your eyes it was as if someone had sucked every last bit of goodness from the atmosphere. The panic seemed to only be controlled by keeping his eyes shut so as to fool himself of a world that existed beyond the darkness. 

He fought against his mind...knowing the air was getting so thick he couldn't draw it in to his lungs. The silence was so loud that every creak, every laboured breath he sucked in was like on stereo, torturing his ears.  
He had given up his search for escape, running his hands along the inside of the box, scratching up his fingernails against the wood. Now he laid there...unmoving to conserve the last bits of good air left and it wasn't his life that flashed before his eyes as he had expected. Just a deep disappointment at all the things he wouldn't do, the people he wouldn't see again, lost conversations and the bitter disappointment the others would have when they found him, his body in this box. His rambling thoughts settled now on the one...he wanted to weep for the loss, wanted to apologise, wanted to rage at the injustice of losing his lover, at being just another person that had left him behind.  
Using the last of his energy he raised his hand, ignoring the pain in his fingers he used what he had to leave a final goodbye for his lover, his last mark on this world.

*************

"Here....he's gotta be in here!"  
He knew...it had taken them far too long to find him...far too many hours since that bastard sent the photos of the box. He had to believe there was some hope, the part of him that belonged to the other man held on for the hope, the part of him that was a trained agent knew though. It had simply been too long.  
He ripped the crowbar from Ziva's hand making short work on the hinges and lock. Nodding to his other agent they gripped the sides of the box and with a deep breath they wrenched the lid of for of his lovers living coffin. Gasping he launched himself on his very still lover, taking in his torn hands, pale, pale skin and the bruises littering his face.  
"No no no no no Tim! Come on Tim we found you...we got you don't give up on me please!"  
He wasn't breathing, that much was clear but he didn't have the feel of the dead, still warm to touch...still hope.  
"Tony?....Tony! He has a pulse."  
Tony's brain seemed to short circuit, hardly able to process what his boss was trying to say, fighting against arms trying to pull him away only to give in when Gibbs' voice echoed in his ear.  
"He has a pulse Tony, let Ducky and Palmer help him."  
Tony sobbed at that, just one sob that escaped his lips as he watched the medics work. Paramedics seemed to come from nowhere as all the medics worked together. It seemed to take an age and then...Tony heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard in his life...a gasping cough and shudder from his previously still lover and if Gibbs hadn't been hanging on to him he was sure he would have crumpled in relief.  
"Let's get him moving." Ducky declared and Tomy was moving like a man possessed towards Tim, instantly reassuring himself Tim was just unconscious and breathing on his own.  
Taking his hand he ran his hand through Tim's grimy hair, pressing his lips softly to his forehead.  
"Sir we need to move him to the stretcher now." Gibbs stepped up to Tony when the Italian man seemed to ignore the medic.  
"Tony, let's get him outta here ok."  
That seemed to snap him back and together he, Gibbs and the medics safety lifted Tim out of his coffin and on to the stretcher, Tony not letting go until they where loading Tim into the back and a hand held him back.  
"You will need to follow sir, we will take care of him I give you my word."  
Before Tony could argue Gibbs was at his side pulling him back as the ambulance pulled away.  
"Come on DiNozzo, we'll meet them there."  
"Yes Boss." Tony whispered, stopping with his second sob since he arrived as his gaze caught the lid they had removed, the bloody and scratched message stood out stark to him.  
"Tim 4 Tony eva afta"


End file.
